


Why'd you pick Morgana?

by Meemo4



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Baby Names, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemo4/pseuds/Meemo4
Summary: Morgana had watched all of the Phantom Thieves grow up and begin the next stage of their lives. He was always there for his family and especially for Ren. He would always stay near the people he loved. But, a new addition had come into the Phantom Thieves. Ren had a son. Morgana was definitely happy to see the little guy, but was shocked when Ren told him the name he chose.“I want to name him Morgana.”





	Why'd you pick Morgana?

It had been days since Morgana first saw him, but he still couldn’t really trust his eyes.

He was looking at Ren’s son.

He had been there during Ren’s wedding. He had… heard… the noises of his conception from the room over. He saw Ren’s wife’s stomach expand over the months and even rested his head against her abdomen to feel a kick. He was there in the hospital when he was born and heard his first cries. Had seen the boy look at him with his bright, black eyes, the same eyes that he saw in Ren.

He had watched this being be born into the world, every step of the way.

It was a surreal experience. The gift of life. To see not only the tears of joy of all of Ren’s friends and relatives, but to know that this being was named after him.

Ren had named his son Morgana.

Morgana himself could hardly believe it when he heard it to be the case. Why? Why would Ren name… this… beautiful extension of himself, his flesh and blood, his son, after Morgana. Morgana was just a cat. Morgana wasn’t anything special, wasn’t strong or smart.

Why did Ren do that? Why… _spoil_ … one of the most important things about his son, with him. Morgana was a girl’s name. So why?

When he had valiantly attempted to convince Ren to reconsider, when Morgana screamed and clawed and even cried, Ren remained steadfast in his decision. Morgana eventually decided to ask him why.

_“When I first looked at him, nothing else came to me. Morgana was the only name I could possibly settle on.”_

Ren’s response was vague at best and nonexistent at worst. When Morgana attempted to get Ren to give a more satisfactory answer, Ren just let out a chuckle and told him…

_“You should already know the answer.”_

At first, the feline thought that this was just supposed to be some joke. It was near the beginning of April after all. This was probably just some late April-fools joke or something. Ren probably had a much more elegant, refined, sophisticated, charming name ready to unveil to everyone.

But Ren then went out into the lobby where everyone was waiting, and told them that he settled on the perfect name. He said _‘Morgana’_ with such a sincerity and joy in his voice that he couldn’t possibly have been joking about it.

And the worst part was, everyone else in the room had the most happy and joyous expressions on their voices. They were _happy_ , that Ren chose his name.

Despite his continued protests, no one listened to him, and no one answered his question, no matter how hard he tried to get an answer. Even _Ryuji_ , while not completely ecstatic, had a content smile.

How did _Ryuji_ , of all people, get it but he didn’t?!” Why was Yusuke crying tears of joy after hearing it?!”

What was so special about him that everyone understood, laughed, and cheered about.

A few days passed, and baby Morgana was able to come home. Even then, Mona still couldn’t come up with an answer.

Since then, Mona spent every possible moment he could with the little angel. While Mona still wasn’t happy with the name, this was still his best friends son, _his godson._ He didn’t need a reason to love him, just like he didn’t to love the other Phantom Thieves. They were all family to him.

He loved seeing his adorable, onyx eyes looking at him with wonder. While he might be annoyed (he did secretly enjoy it, but no one else had to know that) when anyone else (except Ann (he stopped calling her Lady Ann when he realized that he had no chance with her while he was stuck as a cat, but still loved her the same)) ran their hands through his fur and pet him, when Morgana pet him, with his childlike wonder and stubby arms, he felt a serene contentment wash through him. As if all was right with the world and nothing could go wrong.

It might have resulted in him having to wash his fur far more often, now that the brat kept getting his snot all of him, but it was well worth it.

He spent every night he could watching the small child be illuminated by the midnight moon, watching the way his small chest rose up and down, and looking at the way he lightly snored and rolled around.

He wanted to just keep looking at him. This boy might not have truly been his… but in a sense, he was.

Ren seemed to find amusement in his new hobby as he moved his cat bed and litter box into Morgana’s room. Normally, Mona would strongly refute any feelings like the one he currently had for the little bundle of joy, but he was too engrossed in his hobby to deny it.

It cost him many nights rest when he heard Morgana begin to wail and cry, but he found himself engrossed when Ren or his wife came in and rocked him back and forth, while singing him a lullaby until he fell asleep.

_“A canary sings_   
_A cradle song_   
_Sleep, sleep,_   
_Sleep, child!”_

The song they liked to sing was calming and peaceful. Morgana always began to quiet down as he was rocked back and forth. He would then begin to giggle before reaching and and tugging on his parents hair and face, wide eyed and adorable, before falling asleep.

It happened nearly every night, but Mona was quick to adapt. He learned to take it as another chance to see the little toddler instead of a chance to lose sleep.

He was a cat. No societal responsibilities. He could catch up on sleep later.

He had overslept that morning though and couldn’t find it in him to go to sleep. He watched Morgana play with his little crib toys, before the boy got tired and went to bed. The world may have still been moving, but after spending so much time fighting the shadows of the metaverse, having an identity crisis, and then, just trying to figure out what he wanted to do now with the rest of his cat life, just sitting here, watching this… life below him made it all feel worth it.

But, the peace was soon disturbed. Morgana’s itty-bitty eyes began to flutter open, and soon began to tear up while his mouth began to expand.

The charcoal colored being braced himself.

“WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Despite being so little, Morgana’s voice capacity was very big.

Mona moved his head down from the side of the crib, and attempted to sooth the boy down like he did every night.

_“A canary sings_   
_A cradle song_   
_Sleep, sleep,_   
_Sleep, child!_

_Above the cradle,_   
_The loquat fruits sway_   
_Sleep, sleep,_   
_Sleep, child!_

_A squirrel rocks_   
_The cradle by its rope_   
_Sleep, sleep,_   
_Sleep, child!_

_Dreams in a cradle,_   
_With the yellow moon shining down_   
_Sleep, sleep,_   
_Sleep, child!”_

He sang the same song that Ren and his wife sang every night. Usually, the baby would continue crying until one of his parents came into the room. But miraculously, cat Morgana found that baby Morgana was quieting down. His burst of tears began to recede and the baby began to open his eyes and look into the cats bright blue ones.

Mona couldn’t believe his eyes. _Morgana stopped crying!_ How?! Morgana never quieted down until his parents came in! What did the cat do differently his time?

Morgana moved his hands up towards the kitty and began to giggle. The former Phantom Thief snapped out of his stupor and slowly lowered himself into his crib. Morgana rubbed and tugged at Mona’s fur but Mona stood firm and just continued to quietly hum and sing to the boy.

Morgana soon began to seize his movements as Mona tugged at the miniature blanket and pulled it up. The baby once more began his light snoring and Mona saw his chest begin to slowly move up and down once more.

The otherworldly being could hardly believe his eyes. He managed to get his his godson to go to sleep! _By himself! Without his parents help!_

Mona felt a surge of pride shoot through him. He felt accomplished in a way he hadn’t felt since his days as a Phantom Thief, teaching everyone about the concepts of the metaverse. He felt Mercurius hum in his blood. Mercurius hadn’t risen out of him in years, but Mona himself hadn’t truly had a purpose to fight or to work for, thus, him never having any emotions that he shared with his old persona.

He began to wonder why it was only then that Mercurius spoke up, but decided that it ultimately didn’t matter, and resumed his previous observations of Ren’s son.

Mona felt an urge which he hadn’t ever felt before. It felt similar to love, but wasn’t quite the same. It had tinges of pride but also protectiveness laced in the formula. The emotion he felt was exotic and exhilarating and Morgana decided that he didn’t care why he was feeling the way he was and decided to just let himself get swept up in the mood.

Mona carefully crawled over the sleeping youth until he was facing his forehead. Morgana couldn’t pucker his lips out like humans could, as his anatomy denied him that right. But Mona didn’t let that deter him and continued moving his head forward until his mouth made contact with his godson’s temple.

Morgana thought that the toddlers lips curled up a bit more, but maybe that was just his imagination? He liked to imagine the brat liked his gesture.

Instead of moving over to his bed like Mona might have once done, he instead chose to curl up next to his namesake. He was fully prepared to let sleep take over before he was called out.

“I didn’t realize that you had it handled.”

Morgana shot up out of the bed and was standing on the railing of the crib once more. He looked towards the opening he heard the voice from to discover that Ren was leaning against the doorframe. He had a large grin on his face and Morgana could practically feel the snickers that Ren was trying to keep in.

Morgana let out a sigh of frustration. “Yeah, yeah, yuck it up.” He put on a pout to show his embarrassment, but didn’t make a frown, because try as he might, he couldn’t make a show of any negative emotions right now. Happiness still coursed through him from his earlier actions.

“I’m not making fun of you.” Ren tilted his head a bit to express his confusion before he walked over to the crib, hands on the railing, and looked down at his son.

No words needed to be exchanged between the two anymore. The two had spent enough time together to know that they both felt the same way towards the newest addition to the Phantom Thieves.

Minutes had passed by, with the only change in the room being the soft breathing of the person below them, and the change of the moonlight.

“Whenever I look at him, it’s as if all the worries we’ve ever had become irrelevant. All the challenges we’ve gone through were worth it.” Ren’s hands went into the crib to brush his son’s cheeks.”

Mona looked over at his best friend and saw a look which he had never had the luxury of ever seeing before Morgana came into this world. He had a glint in his eye. It was the same glint he saw countless times in Joker when fighting in the metaverse, but also a look he saw in Ren whenever he was looking at one of the people he loved. He had that glint whenever he looked at Sojiro, Ryuji, his wife, any of his other friends, and even Mona himself.

But that special glint practically dazzled whenever he looked at little Morgana. It showed his never ending love, compassion, wonder, and most of all… hope…

Mona just came to a realization and was left open mouthed. Ren noticed this and looked over at his semi-pet.

“What’s up?” He nonchalantly asked. Mona was struggling to form the proper words.

“Y-You named him after me b-because of… hope?” If Ren’s were dazzling earlier, they practically glowed now. He looked back down towards his son.

“Whenever I look at Morgana, I remember all of the trials we had to collectively face to reach this point. All the hardships we’ve ever endured. And if someone told me I had to go through it a thousand more times for this, then I’d gladly endure it.” Ren reiterated his previously stated sentiments.

“But, whenever I look at him, I also feel an amazing amount of happiness and joy, not just because of the past, but also because he reminds me of the future, and the life we still have yet to live.” He paused for a moment, and noticed that Ren was slowly but surely tearing up.

“All the memories we have yet to make, and of the future which we fought to grasp. A future where innocents don’t have to suffer, and evil people don’t get to live freely and luxuriously. Where people can grow up happy and kids growing up don’t have to suffer like we did.” Mona noticed the small sniffle escape the saviour of the world.

“He represents not only everything that we’ve ever done, but the hope for a beautiful future.” There were small tears flowing down Ren’s face now. He snapped his eyes away from his son and towards the cat.

“And when I thought of that, I realized that there was no other name that I could pick that would be better than yours.” Mona’s vision began to blur and the fur around his eyes became damp, he tilted his head down towards his godson in the hopes that Ren wouldn’t notice his damp eyes.

“B-But why me then? I’m just such a brat. I always thought I was better than any of you, and bullied Ryuji, and had that stupid crush on Ann, and kept forcing you to go to bed early, and… and… “ Mona was struggling to get out what he wanted without his voice cracking. Ren seemed to notice though and just scratched his head for him.

“Morgana, if it weren’t for you, none of us would be where we are today. Ryuji and I would have died in Kamoshida’s palace. Ann would have probably gotten raped by Kamoshida and if not that, then never would have found the drive and determination she needed to become the actress she is today. She would be always be judged for her looks and background and never learn to accept herself. Yusuke would have had all his hard work, his very soul that he puts into his art, robbed by Madarame. He would have lost his entire purpose for living. Makoto would have done something rash and gotten herself sold off to Kaneshiro’s mafia, and if not that, she would have lived her life knowing only how to follow the rules and had a sad and boring life. Futaba would have killed herself inside that small room of hers. And Haru would have been sold off to a man who she doesn’t love and be treated as nothing more than a business transaction by her father, living an empty life.” Ren laid out all the facts for Morgana to look at.

“If it weren’t for you, we would have never discovered that it was possible to change someone’s heart. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts would have never been created. Shido and his gang would have taken control of not only this country, but the entire world. If you weren’t there, to not only inspire us but all of humanity against Yaldabaoth, he would have erased us. Morgana, you are the physical representation of all of humanities hopes.” Ren continued on with his explanation, in the same calm and collected tune he always spoke in.

“But most of all, you’re my best friend. I wouldn’t be where I am today if it weren’t for you.” Morgana’s damp eyes shot up to look at Ren’s. Morgana couldn’t stop himself from crying his eyes out anymore. Ren gently pushed Morgana closer to him while Morgana cried his heart out.

Soon though, Morgana managed to get ahold of himself and quickly moved himself away from Ren and turned around. Ren could hear him mumble something to him.

“What was that? Sorry, but I couldn’t hear you.” Ren sensed Morgana tense up. He wondered if he had said something wrong when Morgana turned himself around and yelled in his face.

“I-I… Thanks!” He settled on. This scene reminded Ren of the time when Morgana announced that he wanted to stay with the Phantom Thieves forever. “T-That’s… you’re my best friend too! You know that!” Morgana had his eyes closed and head leaned forward as he said that. Ren patted him on the head once more and both looked down at baby Morgana once more. Mona, this time more calmly and quietly spoke again.

“Thanks. That meant a lot to me, you know.” Ren’s smile receded to a more calm one than the massive grin he sported earlier. Both men continued to look at the little sleeping beauty in the crib.

“You know, he probably won’t be able to understand me when he grows up.” It was Mona who said that, his voice was somber and sad as he said that.

“Why do you think that?” The feline looked up at Ren in confusion. Ren elaborated.

“The reason we can understand you is because we believe we can talk to you. It has to do with our cognition.” Ren picked up baby Morgana from his crib and decided to rock him a little. Mona’s mouth was o-shaped, mesmerized by the simple action. Ren had to restrain himself from chuckling.

“As long as he grows up, knowing his Uncle Morgana is near, and believing that you can talk, he should be able to understand you, right?” Ren saw Mona’s face glow up and a large smile grace his face.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Ren once again set Morgana down in his crib, satisfied with the feline’s answer. Both figures began to once again just look at the little bundle of life. Mona chuckled before letting out a sarcastic chuckle.

“It’s pretty late, you know. You should get to bed now.” Ren followed in with Mona’s chuckle with his own.

“Sleep can wait a few minutes.” Both of the retired Phantom Thieves continued to observe the symbol of their hope, little Morgana, for a few moments longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading. This was just a fluffy idea I had when I was rewatching some of the final cutscenes of the game. I decided to leave Ren’s wife up to audience interpretation as to not spoil the story for some people. Also, Uncle Morgana sounds adorable. The lullaby used is called ゆりかごのうた (Yurikago no Uta). I basically just googled ‘Japanese Lullabies” and this was the first thing to show up. I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
